Ghazan
How Ghazhan joined the Tourney Ghazan was an earthbending fugitive and a member of the Red Lotus who was put into criminal custody under the Order of the White Lotus in 158 AG after participating in an attempt to kidnap Avatar Korra. He possessed the rare ability to lavabend. He later committed suicide when faced with the certainty of going to jail otherwise, in a failed attempt to kill Bolin and Mako. Somehow, Ghazan had survived his suicide attempt. He searched out the Vongola Famiglia Mafia in an attempt to regain his strength. Ghazan found a pawn in the Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. How to unlock *Clear a Red Dragon order with Tremor. *Play 2080 matches. for both methods, you must fight Ghazan at the Outworld Marketplace. alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Ghazan by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Ghazan, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Earthbending fugitive of the Red Lotus, Ghazan! He's not going back to prison!" He will be seen left of Akatsuchi, right of Esidisi, below Togashi and above Kannuki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ghazan gathers lava to him. After the announcer calls his name Ghazan forms a shuriken of lava and slings it as the camera zooms saying "You still want to try to take out the president?" Special Moves Lava Shuriken (Neutral) Ghazan makes a lava shuriken and throws it at his opponent. Magma Plume (Side) Ghazan makes a lava puddle and erupts it, burning anyone too close to it. Rock Boost (Up) Ghazan makes an earth pillar to boost himself into the air. The pillar will also damage anyone too close. Lava Stream (Down) Ghazan sends a stream of lava at his opponent. Burning Earth (Hyper Smash) Ghazan gathers lava saying "I was just remembering the last time we fought." then dances forward slinging lava around with his lavabending. He stops after fourteen movements with the last hit knocking his opponent away. Erupting Volcano (Final Smash) Ghazan pulls at the sky saying "I'm never going back to prison. If I'm going down today, you're coming with me!" then brings lava down on the stage, setting it on fire for 70 seconds, slowly hurting opponents. Victory Animations #Ghazan uses his lavabending to make a statue of himself and says "Look, all you need to know is that the world is about to change, for the better." #*Ghazan uses his lavabending to make a statue of himself and says "Come and support our cause, the Red Lotus could use the Vongolas." (Ryohei victories only) #Ghazan makes three pillars and breaks them with his hands, then spreads his hands out as he lightly crouches saying "Two out of three. Not bad." #Ghazan makes weapons out of lava with lavabending then equips them and says "Actually, it was only thirteen years. But it felt like thirty." On-Screen Appearance Ghazan bursts out of lava and says "When it rained, that was a big event." Special Quotes *How did you figure out how to do it? (When fighting Ryohei) Trivia *Ghazan's rival is the Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. *Ghazan shares his Japanese voice actor with Akuma, Oni and Kenzui. *Ghazan shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi and Lloyd Irving. *Ghazan shares his German voice actor with Book. *Ghazan shares his Arabic voice actor with Zinger the Wasp and Metagross. *Ghazan's unlocking message references his last words in the Legend of Korra episode, Venom of the Red Lotus. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters